


Worth

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Prostitute!Jongin, Smut, Some Fluff, Some depictions of violence, aha!, bunch of strangers die though, jongin being a soft, mafia leader!sehun, no one currently in exo dies, sehun being a dick, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun needed a payment from Taemin for stealing his mafia's money, so Taemin offered something in exchange to Sehun. His most valuable prostitute, Kai. Sehun decides to find if he's worth more than what Taemin said he was.the description doesn't do this fic justice but pls





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS REALLY LONG, I HOPE U ALL LIKED IT THOUGH!

Sehun sauntered into the massive house, arms crossed unamused as he eyed the place. The room smelled of marijuana, alcohol, sweat, and sex, not a shock to Sehun though. He was walking into Lee Taemin’s domain, the man was known for his weed and prostitutes. Sehun mentally scoffed at that, thinking it was ridiculous for a pimp drug dealer to interfere with his gang businesses. Perhaps he’d make the other pay, but for now he kept his cool as he walked in with his shorter affiliate to his left, his taller to the right. Both armed with handguns as he specifically asked them to. 

The house was filled with loud groggy laughter or words Sehun couldn’t make out since they were too lowly spoken. His feet cladded down the footsteps, hand gently rested over his gun as he pushed past the slightly cracked door to the luxurious living room. Courtesy of his prostitutes that he was able to live in something so elegant and suave, Sehun thinks. The laughter died immediately at the sight of Sehun’s broad shoulders and cold narrow eyes that didn’t match the faux entertained smile on his lips. 

“Gentlemen, Taemin. My sources tell me you have something of mine.” He prodded himself further into the room, fingers dancing over the surfaces of the marble fireplace as he eyed the other man who looked at him stoically. Sehun wasn’t like a dog, he definitely couldn’t smell fear. But he could definitely sense it in the way the other man wouldn’t even look Sehun right in the eye. Truth is, Sehun wanted his money back, his money he earned fair and square by robbing the Wu gang after entering their domain to claim he was the top mafia boss. The thought alone makes a sick smirk curl onto his lips, what can he say? He likes the living.

“And what did your sources specify?” Taemin asked, snarl hinting his voice at displeasure of having Sehun in his presence. Sehun chuckled to himself at the very audacity the other had to even talk back to him. Taemin, a measly pimp with drugs, talking back to Sehun, most powerful mafia leader in Korea alone. “Watch it, Lee. You have money that belongs to me, I’ll need it back now. I’ll let you live if you decide to give it back with no hassle.” 

Those who were smart knew to give Sehun what he wanted, Sehun didn’t fuck around, his words were solid and truthful. Taemin unfortunately didn’t catch on. “And what if I don’t?” Sehun let an eyebrow raise, looking over at his taller associate Chanyeol who gave him the nod. Then Kyungsoo who also gave him the nod. Sehun quickly whipped out his gun, shot a random member of the entourage dead in the skull, watching his limp body collapse easily. Ignoring the soft gasps and faint disgruntled whimpers of the others as he slipped the gun back into the holster. “That, but to you. You wouldn’t want that now would you?” His voice feigned concern as the wicked smile settled onto his thin pink lips. 

“I don’t have your money! I can offer you a service in exchange from one of my workers.” Sehun dismissed that for a second, stepping over to Taemin, reaching for the gun once more. He pressed the cool metal of the barrier against the temple of the other. Enjoying the way the other now trembled in fear against the gun, moving it within his fingers. “And where is my money?” Taemin let out a shaky breath, the crowd around the latter too scared to move, but yet Sehun could feel every pair of eyes on him. “I spent it on weed.” Sehun jostled the gun now, staring Taemin dead in the eyes. “You stole money from me, to spend it on weed, and you think one of your sex workers could make up for that?”

Sehun pushed the gun harder to the other’s temple, as if he was running out of time to think and answer Sehun. In reality, he really was, Sehun didn’t have patience. It’s apart of being bratty he believes. “I’ll give you one, the best one.” Sehun chuckled quietly, darkly, dragging the gun now to just below Taemin’s chin. “Up, stand up.” Sehun backed away to give room to the other letting him stand, gun never moving from the other’s throat. Taemin stood slowly, others backing up as Sehun watched. “You’ll give me your best prostitute, is that what you’re saying? In exchange for my 6k?” Taemin nodded slowly, wincing when his chin would come in contact with the barrel of the gun.

“My best, he gets paid 8k by clients. He has value.” Sehun hummed in careful consideration, he ignored the annoyed looks of Kyungsoo in the corner while Chanyeol simply looked unbothered to be in this situation. “Get him.” Taemin hummed, looking at a face in the crowd of men who stood in skimpy ragged clothes. “Kai.” One went wide eyed, pretty eyes, Sehun thinks. Sehun kept the gun to Taemin’s throat, scanning the men but his eyes focused on the wider ones that looked scared but soft all at once. “Kai, c’mere.” 

Taemin cooed, as if that’d help, as if Taemin was trying to give this Kai boy a present, Sehun found humor in that. The wide eyed boy now looked more terrified as he pushed his way through the crowd, and Sehun himself felt pleased he picked out the prettiest most valuable one just by his eyes. The other is tan, sun-kissed golden skin. Thin to the point that the contours of his face and body are easily defined, body lithe with toned features. Thick thighs, perky ass, Sehun hummed at that in particular. The face itself had sunken in cheekbones, thick black hair parted to the left, thick plush plump lips and an overall gentle face. Sehun liked him, a pretty trophy in honor of the defeat of Lee Taemin.

“I’ll take him, he’ll be my property. Send me an invitation to the funeral on the behalf of your fallen member, I’ll be sure to swing in with Kai.” He stated in a snide cocky tone and pulled the gun away, gripping the trembling boy tightly by the wrist, walking away from the entourage. Simple flick of the wrist had both his associates following him out the house back to the black rolls royce they arrived in, trophy in tow as he sat next to Sehun in the back. 

 

“You really didn’t have to take the kid, you know.” Kyungsoo’s monotone voice breaks the thick silence in the car that was mainly Sehun’s ego on cloud nine and the nervous prostitute jittering uncomfortably in the black leather seats. “I did actually thank you Soo. As far as I’m concerned you’re to be there when something goes wrong so you can shoot someone. Or do I need to replace you?” Sehun snapped quickly, looking at the other whose wide eyes looked unamused, but he stayed silent. Chanyeol on the other hand in the passenger seat, turned to eye the trophy sitting next to Sehun. 

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol.” He stated friendly, reddish lips curling into a friendly smile, Sehun only rolled his eyes at the way the other constantly feels a need to be friends with everyone. It’s Chanyeol’s fault they even have Baekhyun apart of the gang, even if the shorter male does have a great purpose but Sehun wouldn’t admit that aloud. “K-kai.” The boy next to him trembled out, barely making contact with Chanyeol. “Sounds fake.” Kyungsoo muttered from the front seat, Sehun hummed in agreeance. “What’s your real name?” The other shook his head, looking down at his lap. “As long as I’m a prostitute, my name is Kai.”

Chanyeol glared at Sehun, but Sehun shrugged the other off looking out the window deciding to just leave ‘Kai’ alone. “No need to be scared, I don’t know what Sehun plans to do with you but-” Chanyeol got cut off by Sehun who was still facing the window. “Do something with him, I don’t really care. He’s just a trophy. Bragging rights, and maybe if I want a good fuck now and then.” Chanyeol hummed, Sehun really could care less about what happened to Kai, but he definitely wasn’t going to let the other go anytime soon. Besides, Kai is pretty, Sehun likes pretty things. “Okay well, I’ll give you new clothes and let you shower and give you a room next to mine, how’s that sound?” 

Sehun now turned to eye the other who finally met Chanyeol’s eyes with a quiet nod. “I’d like that, thank you.” Chanyeol beamed, fixing himself in the seat as Sehun hummed out softly. “Seems like you’re interested in my toy, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol groaned from the front seat, leaning his head back. “You’re all assholes, someone has to be nice around here. He’s scared,  Sehun. Besides your constant need to be an asshole to everyone around you, he’s more than bragging rights and a simple fuck. Even if his job description is a fuck with a price tag. No offense, Kai.” Sehun rolled his eyes at the figure in the passenger seat with electric blue hair, looking over at Kai who was now back to looking down at his lap. 

New clothes would do him good, Sehun thinks. He can’t have his new pet walking around in rags. “Give him the room next to mine, Chanyeol. He’s my pet after all.” Kyungsoo scoffed, muttering beneath his breath about how Sehun was insufferable while Kai seemed to curl into himself more. Sehun didn’t care, Sehun was going to milk Kai until he was bored, then maybe let Chanyeol have him. That maybe was very loose in consideration, it really just depends what mood he’s in. He’d most likely leave the other out on the streets, but who’s to say he won’t be in a good mood when the day of release of the trophy comes?

 

Sehun’s house is by far much better than Taemin’s, no doubt. It wasn’t even something up for discussion or argument, it was just a fact. Sehun’s house was a three story house with fifteen bedrooms, Sehun liked having the bedrooms for whoever he invites over, Kai being an example. There was two living rooms, one for guests and one for business, a massive kitchen that Kyungsoo seemed to really enjoy being in, a game room, a boardroom, a weapons room, and a large backyard with a pool and hot tub to fit thirteen. Sehun lived luxuriously, he liked living so refined and elegant even if his job description was killing and taking. 

“Run Kai a shower, fetch him clothes, appoint him to the room directly next to mine, thanks Chanyeol.” Sehun spoke as he hopped out the car, not paying the other three mind as they did their own thing. He paced himself inside the mansion, ignoring others as they tried to wave. He didn’t have time for casualties, he had to mark off Taemin on the list of places to go, finally clearing the list entirely. 

The walk to the boardroom was a long one, footsteps echoed throughout the marble corridors as he hummed mindlessly to himself, fingers pushing his black hair away from his eyes, taking sharp turns here and there before arriving to the room. It was a simple, a large table, chairs, a whiteboard. He took the marker and crossed out Taemin’s name, then on the side he wrote ‘Kai’ as his trophy. His personal reward.

Usually, his personal awards are looting money, looting drugs, death, not once has he ever been given a person. A person with higher value than his own money robbed from him. Or a person who was prettier than any amount of money Sehun had ever seen. Kai definitely had a pretty face, but that’s all Sehun saw him as, a pretty face and someone to maybe fuck here and there. 

Sehun liked being in the mafia, liked running one, liked the rewards and status that came with it. Maybe it was the fear that set the adrenaline constantly coursing through his bloodstream. That anywhere he went people would look at him in fear and speak his name in terrified hushed whispers. He was untouchable, those who did decide to try to touch Oh Sehun would lose something in return. His favorite was a life lost or something valuable. 

He didn’t take joy in killing people, especially those who didn’t much deserve it, but he didn’t let it sit with him and eat at him with mindless guilt anymore. There was a point where he’d feel guilty for weeks, but now he doesn’t, he instead shrugs it off and dismisses it as apart of the job. Power is something Sehun likes very much, having people around to be loyal to him is something he likes as well, but out of all that he likes the riches that surround him. 

His three sports cars, two fancy cars, three motorcycles, gold and silk robe collection in his closet, marble house with marble counters, money piled in his room in a corner in boxes upon boxes that he couldn’t even be bothered to count anymore. The riches, the stability of constantly being able to have anything with a few hundreds thrown here and there. It was all luxurious, Sehun definitely thought the movies needed to play up the luxury a bit more. He also liked to buy his member things, but he’d never admit that aloud. 

Getting into a mafia was a strange start for Sehun, he wasn’t born into it, he didn’t stumble to it, but in fact he asked to be in one and worked his way up by picking up tools of the trade here and there. Now, Oh Mafia is what it was called, like the dynasty of EXO was rewritten all for Sehun. He changed the mafia from what it once was, staying huddled in their own territories in secrecy behind dingy walls of broke down townhomes in central Seoul. Sehun realized they were better than that, got rid of members who disagreed by having those who did kill them off. Snitches, he couldn’t have that. 

He elevated them to something bigger, better, prettier, fancier. A life of glamour spent scamming casinos, attacking other gangs and submitting them to Sehun out of fear. Soon townhomes became mansions, three members became ten. Sehun cut off the members after Baekhyun was practically begged in to join. Ten was enough, anymore would be a liability. They were happy, well Sehun definitely was, but no one else seemed to complain. Not that he would care if they did anyway. 

 

“Kai?” Sehun turned on his heels to be met with Junmyeon, and Sehun went back to smiling as he sat the marker down. “Kai, Taemin’s best prostitute valued at 8k, all mine.” Junmyeon gave him a disappointed look, something Sehun would expect from the more careful one of the group. “You didn’t have to take him.” Sehun shrugged, sitting down in the biggest leather chair, spinning in it. “Funny, Kyungsoo said the same thing. I wanted a new toy, something pretty. He fits the bill. And since when were any of you to judge my indulgences?” 

Junmyeon hopped up on the large table, staring down at Sehun. “We’re not judging, but that didn’t really get the job done, now did it? We’re still lacking 6k.” Sehun rolled his eyes, folding his hands. “Kai is valued more than 6k, I think I made an excellent business deal.” Junmyeon wearily eyed him before nodding with a faint shrug. 

“Is that who Chanyeol was helping around?” Sehun nodded, watching Junmyeon who looked piqued with interest. “Chanyeol seems to like him.” Sehun scoffed, groaning as he spun himself in the chair. “Chanyeol likes anything with a pulse, you know that, he takes to everyone.” Another scoff could be heard, “rude, no I don’t.” Chanyeol leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Is he done?” Chanyeol nodded, sauntering off in his usual clumsy way, leaving Sehun to stand up and smile politely at Junmyeon. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, a trophy is waiting for me.” With that, Sehun departed the room. 

 

Kai’s room was a simple one that Sehun decorated himself with gold fabrics and white stark sheets and white comforter with gold silk flowers sewn into it. Sehun liked that room, Sehun liked that Chanyeol put Kai in this room since the gold and white made his skin look ethereal. He stood in the doorframe, watching Kai sit rather uncomfortably in the bed, fingers holding tightly onto the beige sweater. Hair damp, resting against his forehead as full lips were parted, focusing on the white sweats his thighs were adorned in.

“Did you really like Taemin that much or are you just scared of me?” Sehun asked, cocky in tone as he invited himself in the room, shutting the door. “Scared.” Kai’s voice was soft, trembling still as he wouldn’t even glance up at Sehun. “Look at me.” Sehun said seriously, stepping towards Kai who would only barely lift his eyes. Sehun’s hand gripped on the prominent jawline, lifting it up to have the other face him. A soft scared gasp left the full lips, but the eye contact is what made Sehun sigh out in content. “Next time I ask something, do it.” He yanked his hand off the other’s jaw line, watching the other nod quickly. 

“Did you like Taemin?” Sehun now asked, eyes boring down into Kai’s as the other shook his head slowly. “Why.” Statement, Sehun said that as a statement as if Kai had no other option but to answer. “He kept all my money, didn’t feed any of us.” His voice shied off towards the end, flinching when Sehun’s fingers ran down the sunken tan cheek. “I can tell, pretty things don’t last if they deteriorate. I take care of my things, my possessions. I’ll have it seen you’re taken care of. I mainly took you cause you’re pretty and what can I say, I like to admire pretty things.” Kai’s tongue darted against his lips, nodding carefully. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked softly, making Sehun chuckle in pure amusement, shaking his head. “No, you’re my trophy, toy, pet even. You’ll be treated as one. Do as I say and you won’t get hurt, understood?” His voice was stern, not an inkling of care or concern in his voice. “Yes sir.” Kai nodded, making Sehun smile in pride. “Right, great! What’s your real name?” Kai shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip before releasing it. “I’m a prostitute, and the minute I stop, you’ll know my real name.” Sehun didn’t want to remove the prostitute status of the male sitting on the pretty bed, so he instead shrugged. “Whatever you say, Kai.”

Sehun stepped out the room to see Chanyeol outside of it, waiting patiently, making him scoff. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Chanyeol shook his head, leaning against the wall. “Junmyeon assigned me to take care of Kai, seeing as you won’t.” Sehun blinked over at the taller man, arms crossed. “Fetch him dinner, if I hear your ridiculously loud voice anytime during the night I will not hesitate to turn you over next time we go out. Got it?” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Sehun in a glare, nodding. “Got it, Sehun.” 

 

The next morning he was happy, he didn’t hear Chanyeol once throughout the night and when he stopped in to see if Kai was awake, he saw the other indeed was. Chanyeol provided him with books, books that no one ever touched and no one wanted to. Kai flipped through Pride and Prejudice, eyes focused intently on the pages which Sehun didn’t find to be relaxing but he did though like the way the other’s eyes read quickly, scanning through the pages before turning to the next one. 

“I’ll have Chanyeol bring you new clothes, ones that you can actually be seen in, then I’ll have him find me with you in tow. I’ll make use of you besides fucking you. Which was made clear to me that’s all you’re good for.” Sehun stepped out of the room, making his way down the hall, gold silk robe flowing as he walked to Chanyeol’s room. It took one heavy knock for the other to open the door, groggily. “Get Kai ready, presentable, would you?” Sehun smiled in mock sweetness, smiling when Chanyeol muttered cuss words about how Sehun was a dick. 

It didn’t take him long to pick his clothes, he opted for a cobalt blue sweater and black ripped skinny jeans, shimmying both on his body as he now went to the mirror to fluff his naturally thick black hair, narrow eyes meeting his own. He smiled at his appearance, vanity seeping through him as he looked over his appearance, feeling satisfied as he stepped out of his bathroom, into his room, then out into the hallway.

He waited patiently for Kai to come downstairs, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. It was days like this, moments to be exact, where he forgot who he was and what he did. It wasn’t until he heard Chanyeol’s voice mumble to Kai in the loud dome of the living room that he’d be fine and Sehun wouldn’t bring him harm. Sehun lifted his eyes from his phone to smile in faux sweetness at the other. “Chanyeol’s right, Kai-ah, listen.” Chanyeol glared at Sehun. “Would it kill you to be nice for once in your fucking life?”

Sehun raised his hands in defense, watching Chanyeol walk off and finally giving Sehun time to look over Kai. He looked nice in the leather jacket, it was probably Junmyeon’s, but he didn’t think about it now. He looked over the white tee beneath it that didn’t hide his skin much, tight light blue skinny jeans and combat boots. Hair in it neat left part. “Perfect, you look like arm candy, Kai. Follow.” Sehun walked out with Kai walking behind quietly to the massive car garage.

The Bugatti Veyron in white and gold looked good for Sehun today as he yanked the keys off the rack and stepped over to the car, opening the doors. He watched as Kai walk over to the other side and silently get in the car. “You’re quiet.” Sehun commented, not that he cared, but he liked stating the obvious to make others squirm around him. “Always have been, hate to be the bearer of bad news.” Kai said half heartedly, slipping on the seat belt. Sehun took amusement in that, genuine amusement though, he didn’t expect a smart ass reply from someone as shy and quiet as the other. 

“Is there more to you than just a prostitute?” Sehun asked, pulling out of the driveway and out of the house, going down the winding road from the rich road straight to central Seoul. Kai, turned his head to look over at Sehun, faintly speaking. “Is there more to you a dick hiding behind a mafia?” Sehun glanced over at the other in a cold stare, tilting his head back to face the road, unamused now. “Answer the question, smart ass.” Kai still vibrated with fear, hence why all his questions were asked in half hearted tense tones. “Yeah, find out what more for yourself.” Sehun smiled to himself, “planned on it, one way or the other. You can cooperate or make this hard on yourself.”

Sehun turned into the middle of lunchtime traffic, ignoring honking. “Why do you care?” Sehun looked over at him, stopped at a red light as he rested his elbow on the arm rest. “I don’t, but perhaps there can be more to you than besides 8k, I’m shooting for 10k. You’re just an object in my eyes, don’t search for deeper meaning, toy.”  Kai met his eyes, staring into them. "Didn't assume there would ever be one. I can be curious, can't I? Or is that not allowed either." Sehun pursed his lips at the other, narrowing his eyes in displeasure as he sat himself back up. "You may talk smart, and you may speak brave, but the way you tremble when I look at you lets me know enough that you're still scared. All bullshit." Kai leaned back into the seat, crossing his arms. “Find out yourself, I don’t know what you consider worth or not. But when you decide, I’ll be happy to oblige you.”

Sehun, in all honesty, didn’t know what could be of actual worth to him besides maybe having something pretty on his arm if he ever needed it. So, he shrugged, deciding to see if Kai had any worth for Sehun as a person instead of the mafia. It won’t do any harm, he thinks, he could at least try to make Kai not hate him and just tolerate like he’s pretty sure the rest of his mafia members did. “Do you dance?” Kai stayed silent for a few moments, making Sehun look over at him. “Is that a no?” Kai shook his head, sighing out quietly. “I dance.” Sehun raised his eyebrows, humming in thought. “I know where we’re going now.” 

Kai laughed dryly at that, making Sehun’s lips quirk into a smile. The other may have not been laughing genuinely but it was still, in his opinion, a contagious one. “You want to see me dance? Like what?” Sehun shrugged, taking a turn, humming. “This is for my personal worth, I don’t need you to dance like a prostitute or a stripper. I dance, well, used to. So, I just want to see if you’re any good. This will probably up your worth by 500 if you’re any good.” Kai scoffed, but Sehun only smiled, he liked that the other was at his disposal entirely. 

 

The dance hall was emptied for him in a matter of seconds of him stepping into the building and simply asking. Fear, a beautiful thing. The light wooden floor beneath him was surrounded by mirrors on white walls and Kai, standing uncomfortable in front of him. “Well.” Sehun said, as if Kai was to magically put on a heart stopping performance in front of him. “I need music, you know. I can dance without but you know it makes my life easier if I have something there.” The half hearted tone lie weak behind the actual annoyance in his voice, making Sehun freeze up for a moment until he pulled out his phone to put on a hip hop song. 

He waited now, watching the other absorb into the music until the body in front of him tugged into a dance, a dance so beautiful that Sehun couldn’t imagine his body bending and contorting itself to the whims of the melody with such ease. His jaw slacked in awe, watching the other dance the song through.

When the last note sounded, Sehun quickly fixed his jaw to not let the other know he quite enjoyed that, pausing before the next song came on and saw the other out of breath, sitting on the floor. “How was that?” Kai murmured out weakly, hands resting over his forehead, slightly concerning Sehun but who was he to be concerned about an object? Then again, he took great care of his possessions, letting Kai go weak and deteriorate would be like one of his cars going without a weekly car wash, something he simply could not have. “Stunning, your worth is up 500. Have you eaten?” Kai shook his head, struggling to stand but managed without Sehun’s help, in fact, holding his hand out to stop the other from coming closer. “I don’t need your help, I don’t want you to treat me like one of your fancy cars or expensive suede couches just because I’m your new object, new possession to feast upon and flaunt until you bore of it.” 

The half hearted tone was gone entirely, instead replaced with cold tones and a cracked dry voice. “You are my object though, so, I will treat you as one. Come along now, I have a place in mind I think you won’t hate.” Kai shook his head, moving his hand from his head. “I want fried chicken, Taemin never let me have any, it’s my favorite.” Sehun wasn’t sure why Kai thought he would ever care about what the other liked or what food he preferred, objects and trophies are meant to be in the care of the owner after all. “I don’t really care.” Kai nodded, trudging out behind Sehun, while Sehun gloated to himself at his trophy being more of worth than he originally thought. Careless Taemin, didn’t even bother to consider personal effects.

 

“Say I said I want to keep you as a person, not as a prostitute, would you tell me your name then?” Kai shook his head, slurping down the wonton soup as he avoided Sehun’s prying information hungry eyes. “No, I don’t think your word means anything of value to me.” Sehun stopped eating, eyeing the other. “I did kill that guy solely based on my word.” Kai looked up at him, setting the spoon down into the broth. “To prove a threat. When have you given someone your word that would actually benefit someone else?” Sehun never really thought about it because there’s no point in thinking about it. 

Sehun didn’t need to think about anybody else, that’s the beauty of his position, it was him and what was best for his mafia. Anybody else outside of him and his members didn’t matter, so he rolled his eyes. “I do what’s best for me and my mafia.” Kai gave him a ‘ _ duh, see what I’m saying’ _ look. “You would keep your word until you got what benefits you, and then turn around and take it back and have the power on me. I have this name for a reason. You do things to protect you, I do things to protect me.” Sehun leaned forward, shoving a mouthful of beef in his mouth as he shrugged carelessly. “And what does a fake name provide you?” Kai pushed away the half eaten bowl, crossing his arms on the table. “Once again, why do you care? A name isn’t going to suddenly make me worth more, Oh Sehun. It may be that way with you but when you have sex for a place to live or money or food, your name is the last thing people concern themselves with.” 

Sehun shrugged, feeling too entitled to answer why he cared. In honesty, he was curious, he thought someone as pretty as Kai would have a pretty real name, as usual, curiosity drew him in. He wondered if this was how Chanyeol felt, constantly curious and wanting to know more, and maybe that’s why the other was stupidly friendly. “I’m curious. Even whores have real names you know.” Kai parted his lips in disbelief, scoffing out loudly as he shook his head, standing up from the table. “Call someone else to take your house cause I don’t want to see you.” Sehun laughed at that, finding amusement. “Why? Get all offended about that? It’s true.” His voice was sick with spite, but Kai lifted his head with watery eyes. “Call Chanyeol, or I run now back to Taemin, let him know how your precious trophy managed to escape the oh so great Oh Sehun.” 

The laugh died in his throat, mainly at the threat, but at how Kai stared at him with hate fueled in his eyes behind the watery shield. “Fine. Sit.” His voice was quiet, pulling out his phone, watching the man in front of him sit down as the dial tone went off in his ear for Chanyeol. “Yeol, pick up Kai at that Chinese place we go to all the time.” They sat in silence now, Sehun shamelessly finishing his food as the half eaten soup sat going cold, untouched, until the other left with the taller to which Sehun avoided the annoyed gaze of the taller.

 

Sehun saw Chanyeol waiting patiently, sitting on the suede couches about two hours later since Kai went home. Sehun smiled and waved nonchalantly, ignoring the disappointed look from the other. “A whore? Really? I get you’re a dick but slut shaming is a new low, even for you, surprisingly.” Sehun rolled his eyes now, snorting in displeasure at this confrontation. “Well, what do you say I do about that?” Chanyeol looked over at him, crossing his arms at the fake concern the other showed him. “You calling him a whore is like someone calling you weak. He doesn’t like what he does, unlike you who lives for this shit. So, can you maybe just apologize?” Sehun stopped now. 

Weak, a word he’s always hated since his youth. He wants to be feared, have power, people cower when they see him, and he accomplished that by doing something he likes. Fucked up, but he likes it. “I’ll think about it.” He turned around now to look at the taller. “How do you know he doesn’t like being a prostitute?” Chanyeol shrugged, giving him a look that was like the answer should have been directly under Sehun’s nose. “While you’re busy thinking being a dick with everyone gets somewhere, to people who aren’t in this lifestyle and are actual people with feelings prefer to be spoken to with manners, so he told me, dipshit.” Chanyeol walked off, leaving Sehun to ponder over at the other. 

“Kai is a sweetheart.” Baekhyun’s voice spoke from across the house, quite loudly as he spoke to Junmyeon with a grin plastered on his face. “Yeah, he is.” Sehun got up, making his way over to the two. “Excuse me?” Baekhyun, unphased by Sehun as always, looked at him with the same grin. “He’s nice, Kai, we met him today.” Sehun scrunched his nose up, shaking his head. “Let me guess, you were both nice to him?” Baekhyun nodded, giving Sehun a look like he was dumb. “Uh yeah that is how you treat normal people, Sehun.” The two gave him weird looks, leaving Sehun to think. 

The only way he would be able to crack Kai is to be nice to him, he could do that, he could start by apologizing and maybe getting the other dinner himself. So, he set to that, he wanted a name, he wanted to make the other feel comfortable to at least not hate Sehun. Like he wants, he wants Kai to at least tolerate him so owning him or being around him would be less of a pain in his ass like it was today. It was his fault, he knew, he treated the other below him and his members, like an actual object that didn’t have feelings. He could do better, he hadn’t been nice in a while but he thinks he can pull it off it meant proving he got a valuable deal by not killing Lee Taemin, like he knew the others were doubting him for.

 

Two knocks on the wooden door, Sehun held the bag of warm fried chicken in his hand. “Kai, I brought you fried chicken.” His voice was quiet, not full of mockery or faux care, not even sarcasm. Just quiet, genuine. “Leave it.” The deeper voice came from the other side of the door, Sehun groaned, resting his forehead against the door. “I’d like to apologize to you personally. I can’t do that from behind a door.” Silence, then shuffling leaving Sehun to lean up away from the door. He saw him in one of Chanyeol’s oversized hoodies, nothing adorning his legs. “What.” It wasn’t a question, but Sehun took it as one.

“I’m sorry for calling you a whore, that wasn’t okay and it was out of line for me to do.” Kai looked at Sehun, then the bag, gently taking it from the other. “Thanks.” Kai stepped back from the door to go to the made bed, sitting criss cross on it as he opened the bag to see fried chicken in to go containers. The smile on the other’s face was wide, grinning up at Sehun. “You actually got me fried chicken.” Sehun felt himself smile at the other’s smile, stepping in cautiously to the room, clearing his throat. “I did yeah, I can keep my word you know. I’m not all lies.” 

Kai looked at him, hesitant. “You didn’t get me this to prove that, did you?” Sehun shook his head, because in all honesty he didn’t, he got the chicken since the other needed to eat and since he did insult him earlier he figured he would do him a solid. “No, it’s apart of my apology. And, and I really don’t want you here as a prostitute.” 

It was true, Sehun didn’t have use for a prostitute since if he wanted he could go out and get easy sex just by batting an eye. The other members could too as well. “Then why am I here?” Kai asked quietly, unboxing the chicken, taking a bite now as a soft happy sound emitted from his throat. “I want to prove to Taemin I won. I didn’t need you for sex, and no one else will use you for it unless you’re wanting it, they all think you’re sweet.” Kai smiled at that, locking eyes with Sehun. “Is this you giving me your word that I won’t be a prostitute to you?” Sehun nodded, no hesitance. “You won’t be a prostitute to anyone.” 

Kai sat the chicken down, reaching for the napkin in the bag to wipe at his hands and face, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable and thick with tension how it was earlier and yesterday. More relaxed, like Sehun was wanting it to settle to. “Jongin.” Sehun perked at that, sitting up. “Sorry?” Kai looked up at him, shy smile on his lips. “Jongin, that’s my name.” Jongin, Sehun smiled, he liked that name much better than Kai. “It’s prettier than Kai. Listen, I’ll leave you be now. When you’re done just let Chanyeol know. He’s the room with ‘PCY’ on the door. He’ll get rid of your trash. Goodnight, Jongin. I plan to see you early tomorrow as well.” Sehun left the room, smiling to himself, finding himself thinking about the smile on the plump lips before he fell asleep that night.

They sat on the swings, Jongin swinging himself just above the ground as Sehun watched. “So you’re still trying to find my worth, hm?” Jongin asked, hanging upside down with legs wrapped around the chain. “Yeah, so far you’re only 8.5k, I’m afraid Taemin ripped me off.” Jongin snorted unamused, but better than yesterday where he looked like he hated Sehun, and Sehun did better by not using such a mean tone. This tone was still mean, definitely, but there was a lightened tone to it. “Taemin gave you an extra 2k, he could have given you someone of equivalence, but no, you got me.” Sehun felt himself be swarmed with a warm grateful feeling that Taemin gave Sehun Jongin, who was a constant pain in his ass. 

“Right, whatever. What else are you good at besides dancing? You don’t strike me as one with many talents.” Jongin flipped off the swing, landing on the ground smoothly on his two feet as he flashed Sehun an annoyed look. “I draw, I can sing, I slept for 24 hours before, I don’t know. I’ve never had to prove my worth to someone before.” Sehun got off the swing, strolling over to someone who was painting and asked for a pencil and their pad, smiling when they gave it to him out of fear before going back to the other and tossed both the things at him. “Draw me.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened before nodding, just doing what he was told. Something bothered Sehun, he could tell Jongin was still scared of him, but he didn’t know what there was to be scared of. He wasn’t going to kill the other, definitely not, and he didn’t cause the other any harm besides emotional in calling him the slur. Sehun didn’t quite understand, why the other didn’t like to be around him for so long, or why the male didn’t take to Sehun. Sehun was glad he never reached out and try to touch Jongin, Jongin would probably back away like he just touched fire. Apart of him wanted to try, he so badly just wanted Jongin to be okay with him and that’s something he didn’t understand. 

His phone ringing is what threw him off guard, Baekhyun, he knew something urgent. “Baek?” Baekhyun breathed into the phone. “Yifan, he sent a message saying he’s coming, I recommend you bring Jongin back so we can prepare.” Sehun nodded, game face on now. “Alright, see you shortly.” He hung up, not skipping a beat to get up and take Jongin by the hand, leaving the sketch pad behind. Jongin didn’t resist, but he still trembled. “What’s going on?” Sehun didn’t answer until they were in the car.

“A gang, a rival gang, they’re back, I have to get you home so you’ll stay safe. They’ll use you as leverage if they find out you’re there. Not that I care, but, you’re not involved and they don’t have a code of conduct.” Apart of him tugged that he cared, and he wasn’t sure why since he didn’t know much about the other besides he was pretty, can dance, liked fried chicken, can maybe draw, slept for 24 hours in a row. Not much, but oh well, Sehun had more pressing matters.

“Okay.” Jongin said quiet, hand moving now from Sehun’s as he retracted into himself. “Baekhyun will stay back, he always does, he’s just the information guy. So, he’ll probably have you sit with him. I feel like you’ll worry about Chanyeol.” Jongin looked over at him, nodding very faintly. “You stay safe, too, they’d be lost without you.” Sehun flashed the other a smile, nodding. “Always do, Jongin.”

 

Sehun stood in the parking garage the Wu’s would be at, nervous wasn’t at his disposal, but the others were pretty jittery. He couldn’t decide from nerves or excitement, he was hoping excitement. “Oh Sehun, heard we were on your turf?” Wu Yifan, an annoying pest who didn’t seem to get the hint no matter how many times Sehun took him down. “Can you fuck off now, this is getting repetitive.” Yifan shook his head, stepping over to Sehun, Sehun cooly let his hand rest over the concealed handgun, taking his steps up to Yifan, not letting the tall height of the other intimidate him.

Yifan always looked absolutely seedy, greasy and just overall someone Sehun would never been seen out in public with. “Aw, don’t you like being the mouse while we play cat?” Yifan replied, smug ugly smirk on his lips making Sehun snort. “Please, when were you ever cat?” Sehun yanked his gun from the holster, pressing it in Yifan’s open mouth, safety off and trigger at the go. He eyed the other members of Yifan’s gang, ready to fire. “One gun in the air and I kill him, understood?” 

They knew by now he wasn’t bluffing, in all honesty he should really just kill Yifan. But, one looked like they doubted him, stared at him with wide skeptical eyes. A new record, he thinks, having to shoot someone else, but now he’d make his most trained shooter, Luhan, do it. “Luhan, shoot the one in the red and green, I feel like I need to further prove my point.” Two seconds flat he was dead, clear in the heart, blood staining the dark grey cement. 

Hands were moved away from the guns, crowding back away from Sehun, but Sehun now fixated on Yifan. “Come back, and it’ll be you on the ground.” Sehun removed his gun and shot Yifan in the thigh, he didn’t care that it possibly hit a huge artery, but he did care that blood got on his clothes. “Fuck, I just got this.” Sehun turned around and shot Yifan clear in the foot as well, smugly looking down at him. “Bye, mouse.” They piled into the cars and rode out, Sehun mainly stared at the stain on his shirt.

“Well what the fuck do I do about this?” He looked at Chanyeol who only laughed at him, looking at the shirt. “I don’t know, never had blood stain my shirt before.” Sehun looked over at him, annoyed, as usual. “Useless. Oh yeah, let me call Baekhyun.” He rung Baekhyun easily, turning to make sure they weren’t being trailed and thankfully they weren’t. “Sehun? You guys alright?” Sehun hummed “oh yeah. He should have learned from tonight. Hey, know how to get blood out of clothes?” Baekhyun moved the phone away from him, he could tell as it sounded far when Baekhyun asked if Jongin knew how to clean blood, the response was quiet but shortly Baekhyun came back. “Jongin knows, it’s not any of yours, right?” Sehun laughed faintly, another thing to bump Jongin’s worth. “No, I shot Yifan in the thigh and I guess I hit the artery and blood got everywhere.” “Of course.”

 

Alkaseltzer and lemon juice, that’s the trick, Sehun learned after he watched Jongin dab at the fine linen as the stain started to dramatically fade. Jongin wore one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, he easily recognized it since it was Chanyeol’s Vetements ‘sexual fantasies’ hoodie. “How do you know this?” Sehun asked, he did actually want to know since it’s not everyday someone just knows how to remove blood. “One of my old friends, Taeyong, used to work for Taemin. He grew a liking to me and I helped him when he got into altercations, and I learned from him how to remove blood from clothes.”

“Answer me, honestly.” Jongin raised his eyebrows, listening to Sehun and making it aware of such. “Did you like being at Taemin’s?” Jongin shook his head, tongue licking his lips, continuing to dab away at the red blood stain that was quickly fading. “No, they used me often, if it wasn’t to be with a client it was someone wanting to fuck me. Luckily, I’m clean, I tested myself when I could get out. Taeyong would take me when he could, last time he could was about a week ago. They all called me a whore, that’s why I don’t like the name. Taemin though, didn’t touch me.” Sehun frowned quietly, feeling guilty. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” 

Jongin met his eyes for the first time since he had gotten back with a blood stained shirt, setting the rag down. “I didn’t expect you to. I’m sorry too.” Sehun smiled in disbelief. “I’ve been an asshole to you since you got here, I treated you like an actual object, not a person. I’ve never acted that way to someone before. And you’re sorry?” Jongin shrugged, going back to rubbing out the stain. “Yeah, I guess. You scare me.” Sehun nodded faintly, looking up at Jongin and then watching his pretty hands. “Why?” Jongin rubbed a bit harder at the shirt, scrubbing out one spot in particular. “I mean nothing to you, my life means nothing to you, I’m only a number to you, 8.5k. Yet you have control of whether I stay or go. Live or die.”

Sehun hadn’t thought of it that way, eyes focusing back on the concentrated sad face in front of him. “I won’t kill you. No need.” Sehun slid off the counter, looking down at the shirt deciding it was fine enough and rested his hand on Jongin’s back. He felt the other jump, but he stayed still, Sehun took the shirt from Jongin and nodded. “Thanks, see you tomorrow, Jongin.”

 

Worth is hard to prove when you know little about someone, worth is hard to prove when you don't give someone to find worth with. So, Sehun thought it was only fair to allow Jongin to show Sehun his worth, the next month he learned Jongin had more worth than he had imagined in the first place. Only tokens that would have to be found through personal prodding and digging. 

The other can indeed draw, he drew Sehun in manhwa style which he thought was splendid and almost cute. Made Sehun look far too nice unlike the reputation he had for himself. Jongin definitely can't cook, but that's okay, Sehun had Kyungsoo for that. Jongin cleaned though, cleaned nicely and Sehun never once asked the other to even clean. The only time he asked for to be cleaned was when he shirt was stained with blood, which then the two would sit in the laundry room making small conversation that would soon turn into something more than small conversation. 

Sehun lingered too long, watching Jongin’s lips form shapes as words spilled and flicked from his tongue diligently. Or like how his nose crinkled on the sides when he laughed, a dimple slipping onto his cheek when he smiled, it was a faint one but Sehun spent enough time just watching the light grow and fade in his eyes that he knew by now where said dimple was. Or where his hair would fall when he laughed too hard or dipped his head down just a little too far. He's pretty, Sehun thinks every time he just stares, but he realizes what he was doing and go cold again. 

Jongin gets along with everybody and in fact helps when they need it. He helped Baekhyun plan a heist over night, helped Chanyeol clean the guns, helped Luhan clean and organize the bullets, assisted Jongdae in technology fix ups, helped Minseok fix one of his cars, helped Kyungsoo in just about anything the shorter needed, etc. Jongin was helpful, loyal, two things that ranked points to his worth. Sehun liked that, he even got Jongin to help him outside of stain removal by organizing files and mapping out territories late night in the boardroom that was filled with soft laughter and eventual dancing courtesy of Sehun. He liked dancing with Jongin that night and seeing his head tilt back in laughter, so careless and free, he was definitely pretty. 

Jongin liked comics, he learned. He liked horror movies and sci-fi, to read, to listen to music, to sleep, the color purple in a soft lilac tone, warm sweaters and big hoodies, dogs, food. He was grumpy as soon as he woke up, hates coffee and will only drink warm earl grey tea. He would drink plenty of water throughout the day and insist water was the cure to everything, which Sehun thought was dumb but felt better after increasing his fluids. Smart, another point adding up to his worth. At dinner he was quiet, eating and usually finishing first to retreat to his room where he'd be reading or drawing, or watching some movie on Netflix. He liked alone time too, Sehun noticed, definitely not out of the ordinary for someone who was surrounded by a ton of people everyday. Most importantly, he realized Jongin was kind when Sehun would display kindness to him. 

Sehun became kinder to Jongin to unlock the secrets of his personality and it paid off handsomely. He liked knowing that Jongin hated socks, and that he liked to wear sweatpants over shorts but he had no choice sometimes since it was too cold. He also hated being cold. He liked knowing that Jongin was a realistic person, his dreams were achievable and he was a careful thinker. Making sure every plan or word was said thoughtfully, truthfully. Sehun liked knowing that Jongin found comfort in resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder, and that Jongin didn't mind when Sehun held his hand from time to time. Something Sehun did for comfort of the other, but now it was starting to feel like it was for himself. He didn't stop himself in indulging though, he wanted to be close to the other, and he also liked that the other liked to use coconut scented shampoo and conditioner, he liked that smell on Jongin a lot. 

Jongin definitely proved his worth, and Sehun felt the others thought so too. He sat wondering now why he wanted to feel Jongin’s body pressed against his body, in bed, holding him tight. He shook those thoughts from his head with a scowl. Feelings were the downfall, feelings were a liability, an obligation, a tedious thing to mess with. He didn't want to consider Jongin a tedious liability he’d have to rid of. 

Feelings in his line of work held people back, held people back from doing things since they had someone worried about them at home. A distraction, that took away their focus and time from what they were doing. Sehun blurred the lines of Jongin being a trophy and someone he wants to kiss whenever he caught himself thinking about how soft Jongin’s lips would feel against his own. But he made himself not think about it, he didn’t want to have to make the other go away.

 

He sat on the fluffy white comforters of the bed, next to Jongin with Jongin’s head on his shoulder and Sehun’s cheek resting against Jongin’s head, reading through some book. Sehun didn’t know the title, in fact, he wasn’t even reading. He was staring at the pink plump lips mouthing the words silently to himself. Sehun smiled at that, humming now. “Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be smart too.” Jongin giggled, looking up at Sehun with a twinkle in his eyes. Sehun adored that twinkle even though he shook it from himself not to. “You think I’m pretty?”

Sehun smiled at the shy tone, shrugging with a careless look on his face now. “I told you when you got here I chose you cause you’re pretty.” Jongin shut the book, turning to look at Sehun, ingers now picking at Sehun’s white tee. “I like you better when you’re nice, y’know. You have worth besides being in a mafia, Oh Sehun.” He rolled his eyes, meeting the fond ones staring up at him. “I know that, list some examples though, I need my ego floated.” 

Jongin’s turn to roll his eyes, crawling in between  Sehun’s spread legs to curl against his chest. Something they do often now, something Sehun initiated, something Sehun only let Jongin do when the door to the bedroom was locked for no one to see. “You like romantic movies, you’re loyal, helpful, nice, funny, sweet, you like art and you like books, you admire things about people that most wouldn’t care much to see. You like dogs, and behind all that mafia bullshit is a kind guy.” Sehun felt his cheeks heat, willing it away quickly though, not letting his feelings ever get the upperhand. 

“I like you when you’re quiet.” Sehun commented monotoned, Jongin scoffed but didn’t move from Sehun’s chest. He never brought his arms around Sehun, Sehun was thankful for that since he knew Jongin was scared to cross a boundary, that’s why he let Sehun take the ropes in proceeding. His head was tilted down, looking at Jongin’s lips in the natural pout with his eyes closed. Carefully, his thumb raised to the pink bottom lip, skin prickling with goosebumps when he heard the soft faintest gasp come from the pair of lips in front of him. “Sehun?” A whisper, a hushed one, a shy one, a nervous one. Sehun liked the way that sounded. 

“Your lips are pretty.” Jongin’s eyes opened, meeting Sehun’s intense gaze, but it was a soft one. “So are yours.” Jongin said quiet, soft. Sehun let his thumb brush against Jongin’s lips, ignoring everything in him to stop, to not do this, to avoid losing Jongin he’d have to stop. But he didn’t care, his indulgences didn’t care before, what would make them care now?” His hand moved to hold Jongin’s cheek, staring at the face he had been studying now for a while. 

Butterflies swirled in the pit of his stomach, thinking about kissing the lips that sounded the incredibly contagious laughter he looked forward to hearing everyday. He leaned forward, nose brushing over the others and smiled at the faint hitch of breath coming from Jongin. “Is this okay?” Sehun asked quietly, searching Jongin’s eyes, but the other nodded, whispering quieter. “It’s okay.” Sehun looked at Jongin once more, both hands moving now to hold his face in his hands, thumbs brushing gentle over the slender cheekbones that were soft beneath beneath his thumbs.

Sehun let his lips press gently down to Jongin’s, eyes fluttering closed shortly after the initial feeling of the soft pillowy lips against his own. Their lips met a few seconds after in a soft kiss, lips parted shortly with a soft pant exiting Sehun’s mouth. He already felt overwhelmed by the way Jongin’s lips tasted like chocolate and chamomile tea against his own, the way the soft lips easily enveloped his lips. Sehun held Jongin closer, fingertips resting on the side of Jongin’s neck as he let himself kiss Jongin deeper, lips moving slowly against one another. 

Jongin pulled away for a quick second, making Sehun open his eyes half lidded as he felt the other shifting to turn to face Sehun. Knees beside Sehun’s thighs, but Sehun being impatient didn’t let him finish adjusting and wanted to feel the way Jongin’s lips felt on his once more. He pulled the other male back to his mouth, lips pressing against one another and moving slowly like the kiss hadn’t broke apart in the first place. He felt Jongin’s hands rest on the back of his neck, cold fingertips grazing against the nape of it as his fingers curled into the ends of his hair. 

A soft tug by Jongin as he adjusted to seat himself on Sehun’s lap, but Sehun grunted quietly into the other’s mouth, lips moving now a bit faster as if he were to lose Jongin, like he’d float away if he pulled away. Sehun let his tongue dip out of his mouth to slide against the parted lips in front of him, feeling them part just slightly for his tongue to slide into. Jongin’s tongue tasted like chocolate chamomile tea with a copper twinge, he liked how pliant the other’s tongue was beneath his own as he swirled around it. 

Soft pants hit their cheeks from their noses, tongues swirling around one another, Jongin letting Sehun take the lead. Sehun liked that, he liked the warmth Jongin’s body had as he felt the chest of the other hot against his own. He liked how Jongin’s fingers were curled into the ends of his hair, and he liked hearing the faint soft light pitched grunts when Sehun flicked his tongue over Jongin’s or nipped on the full bottom lip just for a second before proceeding to kiss him again. He pulled away now, pressing his lips to each individual lip with a soft nibble and suck just to see them red and swollen, liked how Sehun wanted to see Jongin for a while now. 

Sehun and Jongin looked at one another, deep breaths filling the room in a rather tense room, but not an uncomfortable tense. He didn’t have the voice of reason nagging at him anymore to not to do this, so he was able to give into himself by gripping the dancer hips in his hands, laying him back against the bed. Hands now freely roaming everywhere he chose to as he latched his lips against the prominent jawline beneath him. 

Jongin felt so nice and toned and lithe beneath his hands, fingers taking their time as they prodded at his chest and abs, down the slender hip bones before back to the thighs to squeeze them tight in his hands while his lips worked softly to nip and suck anywhere he could. His eyes were open as he made his way down  Jongin’s throat, down to the collarbones, staring up at Jongin who only met his gaze with soft constricted whimpers leaving his mouth. 

Sehun felt like he was missing out, hearing the pretty noises he had been making himself not indulge on. He missed out on how responsive Jongin was, how soft his lips were, how warm his tongue and how nice it felt to have his tongue brushing against the latter's, how soft Jongin felt even beneath clothes under Sehun’s curious prodding touches. Sehun pulled away now, blowing over the few marks starting at the jawline that got scattered down to the exposed collarbone. “Beautiful.” A genuine compliment, mind foggy and lost in the man beneath him. 

His head dipped down, kissing Jongin once more in a kiss with more pressure, hands holding Jongin’s thighs a bit tighter as his lips were easily met by the others. Lips moving needily now, wanting came from both ends as Sehun felt his mind become more and more buzzed by the pair of lips beneath him. He liked this, he liked this so much and the day dreaming didn’t hold a single flame to the reality of it all. 

 

“Sehun, want you.” Jongin barely murmured against Sehun’s lips in between the kiss, but Sehun pulled away, resting his forehead against Jongin’s, nodding quickly with parted lips to exhale pants. He didn’t care that Jongin’s hot breath was fanning his chin, he liked looking at the slick red lips beneath him, he liked seeing Jongin’s pupils blown with desire and maybe what Sehun felt in return. Feelings, affection, domestic wants of being able to kiss one another exclusively. “Yeah, yeah, be right back.”

Sehun let Jongin pull him in for one more kiss, a kiss that had a smile from both ends, but Sehun pulled away, kissing Jongin’s nose quickly before hauling himself from the bed and unlocked the bedroom door, slinking himself out. He heard loud laughs from Baekhyun downstairs, and Chanyeol laughing in tow, but he didn’t care. He scrambled into his bedroom, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom, back out and into Jongin’s room. He kicked the door shut and locked it with a free hand before walking over to him again. Setting both the things on the bed and crawled back over Jongin, straddling the other as his fingers lifted up the sweater, eyes never once breaking the contact when they were able to see one another. 

It wasn’t rushed, Sehun took his time to leave kisses down Jongin’s tanned chest with soft nips and sucks, flicks of the tongue here and there. He liked the way Jongin’s chest arched to any chest, the faintest whimper filling Sehun’s ears, and he wanted it to stay that way. He pulled back, letting Jongin’s hands to lift off Sehun’s shirt, tossing it wherever his own went. Sehun watched as Jongin scoot his body on the bed then sat himself up, lips pressing here and there with little nips after Jongin got the go ahead from Sehun to mark him with delicate red marks. 

The contrast of marks against Jongin’s skin and Sehun’s was remarkable in his opinion. Sehun’s skin was marked with delicate red marks that would fade within three days, Jongin’s skin was marked with deep red-purple marks that would last close to two weeks. Sehun found an awe in that, but he didn’t have time to think as he gently laid Jongin back down on the bed, fingers hooking into the sweatpants, pulling them down to expose the tan thick thighs he loved to see dance around him in skinny jeans throughout the day. 

He leaned down between the thighs, seeing a little tent in Jongin’s boxers that he bought the other. He was right that day to buy them, white looked nice against him. Sehun’s teeth sunk into the soft skin of Jongin’s thighs, liking the way a hand found his hair immediately following a hiss of pleasure as he sucked and rolled his tongue to mark the skin. He did the same to the other side, eyes now watching Jongin with lips parted, chest heaving to let out quiet soft pants of self control.

He wanted to see Jongin come undone, to stop thinking, but he’d make his way there. He lifted his head and easily took Jongin’s boxers with Jongin’s assistant, lifting himself up to look over Jongin with a content smile on his lips at the sight beneath him. Jongin blushed with a whine, swatting at Sehun’s chest which only Sehun found adorable, leaning down to kiss Jongin once more while both of them fumbled to undress Sehun. 

He pulled away, grinning down at the other before moving down Jongin’s body, hands gripping the tanned thighs to spread them apart. Sehun now reached for the lube and popped open the cap to drizzle the cool liquid on his fingers. “Relax, baby.” Sehun’s voice poured out in a velvety tone, watching the other visibly relax against the bed. Eyes still intently focused on one another as Sehun rubbed the lube on his fingers to warm it some.

His index finger circled the rim of Jongin’s hole, eyes focused on Jongin who was focused on him, biting down on his bottom lip. Sehun now looked down at his finger, barely pressing the tip of it past the rim. “Babe, babe please.” Jongin whined, Sehun smirked to himself smug, looking at Jongin but couldn’t help the fond feeling at Jongin addressing him by babe. He pushed his finger in slow, pulling it out but not all the way, then back in to start a steady thrust of his finger. Eyes now focused on Jongin’s hardening cock, then back onto Jongin who laid with parted lips and head facing the ceiling, chest heaving once more in quiet pants. 

He curled his finger a few times, leaning forward to glide his tongue across the head of Jongin’s cock, smiling to himself when the other shot a whimper into the room. A second finger pushed past the tight rim, twisting his fingers now as he thrusted and pushed them in further, purposefully avoiding the other’s prostate. Slowly, he started scissoring his fingers while his mouth sucked on the head of Jongin’s cock, eyes focused on the other who now reached a hand for Sehun’s hair with whiny needy sounds filling the room. Words, Sehun could tell Jongin wanted to use words but none were coming to him.

He curled his fingers after scissoring Jongin open, keeping the twist into his thrusts and pulled his mouth off of Jongin’s cock that was now leaking precome out against his stomach. It wasn’t until then that Sehun registered his own cock pressing hard against his thigh, and he removed his fingers, chuckling quietly at the whine from the other. “Ready?” He asked short, leveling himself back up with Jongin who nodded eagerly. 

He leaned up first and kissed Sehun sweetly, their lips moved slow and patient together, Sehun holding Jongin’s face even though they were kind of sticky with lube. Neither cared, Sehun could tell Jongin was as stuck on Sehun as Sehun was on him. He pulled away, pecking the full lips in front of him a few times, before grabbing at the condom and unwrapping it, sliding it on his cock in one swift diligent movement. 

Jongin laid himself back down while Sehun moved Jongin’s legs to wrap around his waist, hand on the base of his cock to line it up with Jongin’s hole. His eyes were focused on pushing into Jongin and once he did, his eyes fell on the others as their foreheads were resting against one another. He pushed in slow at first, going all the way until he bottomed out, watching for any discomfort on the perfect face in front of him. “You can move, baby.” Jongin spoke out soft, Sehun nodded, moving his hips back before whipping them forwards in a strong rough thrust that immediately made a moan fall from the lips beneath him.

He changed his angles as he kept his thrusts rough and strong, pace staying slow until he could find the right spot exactly. Their lips were met in lazy kisses that were heated at the same time, nipping at one another’s bottom lip as tongues swiped against one another from time to time. Sehun was experimenting with his angles still until Jongin let out one sharp moan, nodding, hands moving to Sehun’s bare shoulder blades to dig his nails into it. He was sure there would be crescent marks into his skin.

“There, there Sehun there.” Jongin spoke out breathily and broken, Sehun nodded and pulled his lips away, keeping full eye contact with Jongin as his lips were parted in pants as he moved his hips at a faster pace now while maintaining the rough strength. Jongin felt so overwhelmingly tight around him and even more so when he clenched, it made him grunt with low throaty moans falling past his lips in contrast to the whines beneath him. Eyes squeezed shut on both parts as Sehun focused on fucking Jongin until the other reached his completion. 

“Close.” Jongin whimpered out, legs tightening around Sehun’s hips as arms were brought around his waist, nails raking down his back making Sehun hiss out in pain mixed pleasure. Their sounds combined with the sound of skin slapping against one another was all overwhelming for Sehun, but he still had half the mind to reach down in between them and take Jongin’s cock to stroke him. It wasn’t long after then, Jongin releasing out onto Sehun’s hand and on his stomach. Sehun fucked into Jongin a few more times until releasing into the condom, groaning out as his eyes opened to see Jongin already looking at him, heaving out deep breaths. 

Their lips met in one more kiss, soft, sweet, gentle, and that’s when the voice of reason hit Sehun hard in the face. Sehun pulled away slowly, not to raise alarm, ignoring the butterflies and heart rapidly beating at the way Jongin looked at him so fondly as he murmured. “You can use my shower, just use the door in your room, okay?” He kissed Jongin’s forehead, offering a faux smile as he listened to his mind berate him for what he did with Jongin. 

He pulled out, exiting the room after dressing himself and went into his own after washing his hand. He heard the shower run shortly, lights off in his room and eyes closed.

 

Jongin was already a distraction, his mind cruelly recited to him, Jongin had been a liability since day one and a distraction. The others knew it, he knew it now especially. He shook his head sitting up in the darkness of his room with eyes wide open now. His mind reminded him how much time he wasted with just Jongin alone.

Trying to prove his worth was bullshit, trying to cloak his want of Jongin to be comfortable to be around him to learn about him was bullshit, it was all a ploy he played on himself. A ploy to get to know the pretty personality behind the pretty face, and it all worked, he played himself. He played himself and now he couldn’t get to keep Jongin around. He can’t have a distraction like him wandering around. He can’t have Jongin distracting him from his living, his empire he built on his own, he knew what he’d have to do. And everything told him not to, but he knew it was all that could be done.

 

“Jongin.” Sehun stepped in the room the next morning to see Jongin sitting on the freshly made bed, reading. “Babe?” Sehun stopped anything from coming up to pelt him in the face with butterflies. He was there, cold, determined, he looked at Jongin unphased. “You’re done here. I’m done with you. You served your purpose, I know your worth.” Jongin looked up at him now, broken completely. His eyes started to water a little bit as he shut the book. “What?” Sehun knew he was going to have to lie, he hated lying, but he needed Jongin gone, forever.

“I lied to you, I freed you from a prostitute so I can sleep with you willingly, to see if you’re really worth it. You’re a good fuck, a good whore, Taemin was right.” Jongin looked up at him, lips parted as tears fell down his cheeks freely, nodding slowly as he heaved himself the bed. He wiped at his cheeks, stepping up to Sehun and slapped him hard across the face. 

Sehun held his cheek, looking at Jongin now, he couldn’t be mad, he willed himself to not feel one single thing as Jongin shook with tears. “Fuck you, Oh Sehun. Fuck you for playing me and making me feel something for you. I shouldn’t have thought you were anything more than a dick with a mafia.” Sehun scoffed, looking at Jongin. “You’re nothing more than a prostitute, Kai.”

Jongin shoved past Sehun out the room, Sehun stepped out the room, peering over the balcony as he watched Jongin bump into Chanyeol. He didn’t hear much besides when a sob got loud, and he watched as the rest of them bid him goodbye, but Chanyeol grabbed a pair of keys and gently took Jongin by the wrist leading him out of the house, confirmed by the loud slam of the front doors. 

“You’re a fucking dick, Sehun, that was a whole new low, even for you.” Baekhyun shouted from below, the rest of them staring at him, he felt his shame eat at him, he felt so guilty, but he didn’t care about what they thought of him. He willed himself to let himself think about Jongin, and where he’d go. 

He sat in silence in his room, the laughter he usually listened to was missing, and he didn’t want to soak in the disappointment the others had in store for him just yet. A soft click let him know his door was opening, Chanyeol lumbered in, shutting it. “I dropped him off in central Seoul, he asked me to call him Kai again. And he asked me to tell you that he hates you, and if you ever see him again, that he’d rather die than be near you so to stay away.” That one hurt, Sehun thinks, but he deserves it. He nodded quietly, bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol scoffed, making Sehun looking at him. “Fuck you and your sorry. You don’t care about anything but you.” Chanyeol walked out, leaving Sehun alone with his guilt and never ending stockpile of thoughts about Jongin.

 

A month had gone by, the others soon let it go after two weeks and Sehun felt the thoughts of Jongin still berate his skull. But he was back to normal, no distractions, business was breezing by with ease. The only thing that was concerning him was the Wu gang and their sudden silence, they weren’t even active in their own turf. So, he sat now, with Baekhyun, typing and researching through files to track the others down. 

Days went by with nothing, and Sehun felt himself become paranoid with how Yifan just fell off earth until one day they were seen in central Seoul, a message specifically sent out for Sehun to meet him at the same abandoned parking garage. 

He stood with his members, all armed and ready to go as Yifan’s van arrived, members piling out as Yifan chuckled out something darkly, winking at something before walking over to Sehun. “I wanted peace at first, Oh. But now, I have something better than that. You see, you’re my greatest enemy, stronger, I admit. It’s hard finding an upper hand on you.” Sehun chuckled, amused. “Thanks, I do try.” Yifan smiled down at him, wickedly at that matter. “You see, I have connections. Those connections helped me track down a present, well, the present is for me, it’s a pretty sensational one.” Sehun quirked his eyebrows, ready with his hand over the holster as he watched Yifan turn his head to whistle. 

Thumping in the van, one member, a male, another member. Both the members stood in front of the male who seemed to be lethargic and on the verge of unconsciousness. The members held the male by the arms, but it was hard to get an image of who it was in particular until they emerged, throwing the figure on the ground on his knees, that he saw Jongin with his hands tied behind his back and gag in his mouth. 

His head was drooped down, body sagging, looking more thin than the first time he got him. His shirt was torn, exposing his thin torso, Sehun couldn’t get a look at his face until Yifan leaned down to grip harshly at the sharp jawline to lift Jongin’s head. Sunken cheekbones, plush lips surrounding the gag, eyes half lidded and hair matted down with sweat to his forehead. “My connections led me to Kai, who denies ever knowing any of you, but my connections happen to be his past pimp. Taemin was right, he’s a sensational fuck.”

Alarms and red lights flashed quickly in his mind, his body was on the verge of panic, and one side glance he could see the others were on the ready with panicked adrenaline flooding their systems. “Taemin lies.” He settles with, first, knowing Yifan he wouldn’t do much to Jongin if he played his cards right. His cards were wrong as Yifan brought out a gun and held it to Jongin’s temple, the other’s eyes only widened with fear but didn’t once look at Sehun. Sehun on the other hand felt so terrified, he didn’t know how much he missed Jongin until he looked at him across from him. He could’ve protected him, he could’ve kept him safe, he could’ve been honest and told him he had feelings and wanted him, but he didn’t.

“What do you want, Yifan?” Yifan clicked the trigger, making Jongin’s eyes slip with tears, Sehun holding the gun in his holster stronger. He managed to keep his voice smooth even though his entire body was firing with panic. “You to let me have your turf. I knew you’d find it in your heart to remember Kai. He’s pretty isn’t he, Sehun?” Sehun watched Yifan stroke the gun along Jongin’s cheek, the other had his body trembling in lazy tears as his eyes were squeezed shut. “Let him go.” Not that smooth in delivery that time, Yifan rose an eyebrow at him, Sehun breathing a bit shakily. “Ah, so you do think he’s pretty? I paid him to let me fuck him after I talked to Taemin, he’s so soft, but you’d know. Unfortunately you’ll never know that again.” 

Yifan crouched down now to hold the gun to Jongin’s carotid artery, sobs heaving past the gag that somehow managed to keep the sounds to a muted volume, body shaking as more tears. “Stop, Yifan, please.” He pleaded now, stepping up to Yifan slowly with his hands calmly away from the gun. His blood boiled at Yifan’s words as every part of him washed over with panic. Yifan stood now, gun at slack pointing at Sehun. Sehun had the slightest opportunity, his hand started to drop down near his sides. “For what?” Sehun reached his gun out and pointed it at Yifan, taking a clear shot at the other’s throat. He didn’t care that the other fell to the floor, he didn’t care the the other gang members of Wu gang ran over to him, he cared that now he was crouched beside Jongin. 

The other was still shaking, crying, Chanyeol crowded him as well and brought Jongin to his chest. Sehun didn’t know what to say, but Jongin leaned immediately to Chanyeol so Sehun took it upon himself to undo the gag, looking to Luhan and Yixing. “Rid of them, I’m done with this fucking gang. Taking my Kai was the last straw.” They shot him an odd look at his words, but the rest of them fired shots, killing each of them. He undid the gag, grabbing Yifan’s knife from his pocket, ignoring the sputtering and choking on blood to cut off Jongin’s ties. 

Sehun walked over to Yifan, standing over him, looking down at him with an angry expression. “Bye, mouse.” Sehun ran the knife deep into the carotid and yanked it out, watching the blood spill out against the pavement. “We need to take him back, he looks bad, Sehun.” Sehun stood up, surveying if every Wu member was dead, and much to his delight they were. “Carry him in the car, sit him with me.” Jongin shook his head weakly, refusing to look at him. “Fine, Chanyeol, watch him.”

 

Sehun paced nervously in his room, waiting for Chanyeol to come into his room. He didn’t know where to start, how to even go about apologizing, what to say, period. “He’s ready. He doesn’t want to talk to you, so he’ll be rude, be prepared for that.” Sehun stopped, looking at Chanyeol, and Sehun just nodded, having nothing to comeback to that. 

He walked out the room and into Jongin’s. He didn’t step into it since Jongin left, he didn’t want the memories of his night with Jongin to flood his mind, but now here he was in the doorframe of Jongin’s room watching the others snack on fruits and sip water, a book in his lap. “Jongin.” Jongin shook his head, not looking at Sehun, tone cold. “It’s Kai.” Sehun pursed his lips in a line, stepping into the room. “You’re not a prostitute.” 

Jongin flipped the page, taking a small bite off the strawberry. “I’m not gonna sleep with you again. For the record, I didn’t sleep with Yifan, since you only see me as a whore. Not sure why I’m even validating that for you.” Cold again, Sehun parted his lips, taking a soft breath. “I lied to you, that day.” Jongin dryly laughed, shaking his head. “You lie a lot, what’s there left to believe?” 

Sehun edged his way to sit on the bed, fiddling with his fingers then looking at Jongin. “What happened with Yifan?” Jongin flipped the page. “He kidnapped me, kept me locked up for a week. Before that, I stayed with Taeyong.” Sehun nodded, swallowing faintly. “I didn’t fuck you to prove your worth. I didn’t free you from being a prostitute to trick you. I have feelings for you, feelings are a distraction, and turns out losing you was a bigger one since I thought about you more gone than you were here.” 

Sehun looked over at Jongin, who stared back at him. “Fuck off, I’ll find my way back to Taeyong’s because I don’t need to sit here and listen to this bullshit.” Jongin got up, starting to make his way out the room door but Sehun darted up, grabbing his wrist. His voice was a whisper, feeling his own eyes water now. “Please.. Please don’t walk out that door again.” Jongin looked at him, eyes softening, before yanking his wrist from Sehun’s hand. 

“You called me a whore, you made me feel like shit, I have feelings for you, Sehun. You made me think for a second you thought the same and then the next day you let me be homeless, you hurt me.” Sehun nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, wiping at them as he shakily breathed out. “I know, I hate myself a lot for it, I hate myself so much for doing what I did to you. I was scared that I’d lose everything I had if I let you into my world, but you being not being here was the worst thing I had ever done. I mean it, I kissed you and had sex with you because I have feelings for you, you’re not a whore, you never were. I never wanted that from you. I wanted you and I wanted to get to know you so badly to see if there was a personality that matched up the beauty of your face and there is one.”

Jongin looked him over, tears brimming his own eyes as he turned his head to look out the door, for what Sehun didn’t know. But Jongin turned his head back to Sehun, shakily exhaling. “If I stay?” Sehun felt his heart thump hard in his chest, the sound of his voice was drowned out by his own pulse in his head. “I’ll do better, I promise.” Jongin nodded hesitantly, making his way over to the bed, back to the fruit. “You can call me Jongin now. I don’t know why I’m trusting you, don’t fuck me over, Sehun.” Sehun nodded, making his way out the room. “I won’t, Jongin.”

 

He sat on his rooftop with Jongin, hands held gently together two months later. Sehun dragged his thumb against Jongin’s knuckles. Jongin wasn’t a distraction, in fact, he was helpful and kept Sehun on track. He patched things up with Jongin after a month of changing his ways, being nice from the start this time. Jongin stayed, Jongin slept in Sehun’s bed some nights when they cuddled a little too late, Jongin sat next to Sehun during meals or movie times, and now they were holding hands for a week or two. 

He thought about the lips he once kissed many times, especially now as the sunset settled on his skin in hazy purple and orange, making his lips look fuller in darker contrast. He stared, smile on his lips, humming out softly. “You’re staring.” Jongin spoke silently, looking over at Sehun with a shy smile sprawling out on his lips.

“You’re beautiful, why wouldn’t I?” Sehun commented smoothly, scooting over and let Jongin rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “Jonginnie?” A pet name he rather liked and banned (specifically Chanyeol) everyone from using it. “Babe?” Jongin’s voice was shy and soft, and Sehun liked that. “Can I kiss you?” Jongin nodded, smiling up at Sehun as he lifted his head. 

Sehun grinned, moving his hands now to hold Jongin’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones as his lips met the others in a gentle soft sweet kiss. Jongin’s lips still tasted of chocolate and chamomile, still felt soft and warm, pillow like, enveloping his own lips. The taste, the way they felt, it all reminded Sehun of home. As long as Jongin was around, he’d always be home.

They pulled away a few short moments after, Sehun brushed his thumb over Jongin’s cheek, forehead resting against the others, a smile playing on his lips. “You’re worth more than the universe to me, baby.” Jongin giggled at Sehun’s words, pecking his lips softly. “Same goes to you.” Sehun felt that his mafia was second to what made him happy, being here with Jongin ranked as number one.


End file.
